


Bait and Switch

by Addisonia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble (but a bit longer), Happily ever after Holmes-style, aww..., tea and biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonia/pseuds/Addisonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's learned some manners from John, but still sticks pins in Mycroft. After a harrowing visit from Mycroft, Mrs Hudson wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

Mrs Hudson nudged the plate of digestives towards John's elbow as she sat. “Now that Sherlock's happily settled with you, why don't you encourage him to make his peace with Mycroft instead of endlessly baiting him?”

John lowered his eyes, his tea a compelling substitute for Mrs Hudson's caramel stare.

“If Mycroft knew Sherlock was happy and settled,” he said at last, “he would have no reason to drop by and check on him.”

Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrows. “Well, you and Sherlock could visit him.”

“A man as busy as Mycroft?” John bit into a biscuit, chewed, and swallowed. “He wouldn't make time for us. Under those circumstances. With Sherlock settled and happy.”

They filled the silence with sips of tea.

“You’re good boys, both of you.” She covered John’s hand lying on the table between them. “Not letting him fade away like that.”


End file.
